User blog:ZeroTigress/RO Grocery List
Cooking in Ragnarok Online is a craft that players can only "level" up by making foods and drinks over and over. The more you make of a single food item, the higher the chance of being able to make the food item successfully. As such, I've taken the liberty of making a grocery list of ingredients for budding chefs to refer to in order to help build up a suitable supply for leveling their cookery. I'll also cover Mix Cooking Cookbook and February Sweets ingredients for those who go the extra mile to cook those. Some of these ingredients will reappear in multiple cookbooks not because I'm too lazy to check for multiples, but because it'll make this an easier grocery list for people referencing ingredients from one cookbook. Level 1 Cookbook *Bag of Grain *Cooking Oil *Grape *Grasshopper's Leg *Green Herb *Honey *Nipper *Old Frying Pan *Red Potion *Spawn *Squid Ink *Yellow Potion *Yoyo Tail Level 2 Cookbook *Apple Juice *Bag of Grain *Blue Herb *Cacao *Carrot *Carrot Juice *China *Clam Flesh *Fin *Fresh Fish *Gill *Grape Juice *Green Herb *Jack o' Pumpkin *Milk *Orange Juice *Piece of Cake *Red Herb *Savory Sauce *Sticky Webfoot *Yellow Herb Level 3 Cookbook *Apple *Banana *Cheese *Clam Flesh *Conch *Green Herb *Honey *Meat *Old Frying Pan *Orange *Potato *Red Chili *Spicy Sauce *Strawberry *Sweet Potato *Sweet Sauce *Tentacle *White Herb *Yam *Yellow Spice Level 4 Cookbook *Alcohol *Ancient Lips *Bag of Grain *Bread *Carrot *Cheese *Fresh Fish *Grape *Green Herb *Ice Cubic *Jack o' Pumpkin *Lemon *Meat *Milk *Old Frying Pan *Orange *Raccoon Leaf *Red Herb *Soft Blade of Grass *Spicy Sauce *Squid Ink *Strawberry *Sweet Sauce *Tentacle *White Herb *Yellow Herb Level 5 Cookbook *Alcohol *Aloe Leaflet *Bag of Grain *Bao *Blue Potion *Bug Leg *Carrot *Cooking Oil *Green Herb *Hinalle Leaflet *Honey *Huge Leaf *Jack o' Pumpkin *Lemon *Mastela Fruit *Old Frying Pan *Pot *Potato *Red Herb *Red Spice *Scorpion Tail *Sharp Leaf *Spicy Sauce *Sweet Sauce *Wing of Red Bat *Yellow Herb *Yellow Spice Level 6 Cookbook *Alcohol *Aloe *Brown Root *Cheese *Clover *Edible Mushroom *Grape Juice *Honey *Lemon *Maneater Root *Mastela Fruit *Meat *Milk *Mushroom Spore *Orange Juice *Piece of Cake *Red Chili *Red Spice *Reptile Tongue *Shining Scale *Shrimp *Solid Peach *Sweet Sauce *Tongue *Witch Starsand *Yellow Herb Level 7 Cookbook *Aloe Leaflet *Amulet *Anolian Skin *Bread *Carrot *Clam Flesh *Coal *Edible Mushroom *Fish Tail *Fresh Fish *Gill *Hinalle Leaflet *Honey *Jack o' Pumpkin *Live Coal *Mane *Mastela Fruit *Meat *Ment *Pet Food *Royal Jelly *Scale Shell *Soft Blade of Grass *Spicy Sauce *Sweet Sauce *Trunk *Unripe Apple *White Herb *Yellow Herb *Yellow Spice Level 8 Cookbook *Aloe Leaflet *Aloe Vera *Bag of Grain *Bear's Footskin *Bread *Carrot *Cheese *Fig Leaf *Hinalle Leaflet *Jack o' Pumpkin *Meat *Prickly Fruit *Rainbow Carrot *Red Spice *Royal Jelly *Savory Sauce *Spicy Sauce *Strawberry *Sweet Sauce *Yellow Spice *Yggdrasil Leaf Level 9 Cookbook *Alcohol *Aloe Leaflet *Aloe Vera *Animal Gore *Anodyne *Apple Juice *Blue Potion *Cheese *Coal *Dragon Skin *Dragon Tail *Fatty Chubby Earthworm *Grape Juice *Green Herb *Meat *Orange *Pot *Red Herb *Red Spice *Royal Jelly *Savory Sauce *Shoot *Spicy Sauce *Squid Ink *Strawberry *Tendon *Tropical Banana *Unripe Apple *White Herb *Yellow Herb *Yellow Spice *Yggdrasil Leaf Level 10 Cookbook *Alcohol *Aloe Leaflet *Aloe Vera *Amulet *Anodyne *Bacillus *Bitter Herb *Blue Herb *Blue Potion *Concentration Potion *Four-Leaf Clover *Heart of Mermaid *Ice Cubic *Illusion Flower *Immortal Heart *Izidor *Lemon *Maneater Root *Memento *Nine Tails *Pot *Prickly Fruit *Royal Jelly *Savory Sauce *Scorpion Nipper *Scorpion Tail *Sharp Leaf *Singing Plant *Spicy Sauce *Tongue *Yellow Spice *Yggdrasil Berry *Yggdrasil Leaf *Yggdrasil Seed Mix Cooking Cookbook *Beef Head *Black Charcoal *Blood of Wolf *Blue Herb *Cold Ice *Comodo Tropical Fruit *Cooking Skewer *Cool Gravy *Drosera Tentacle *Fine Noodle *Ice Crystal *Ice Piece *Large Cookpot *Melange Pot *Petit's Tail *Red Herb *Savage Meat *White Herb February Sweets *Cacao Bean *Chocolate *Egg *Flour *Milk *Strawberry *White Chocolate RO Grocery List